The present invention relates to a connecting seat for tying bar of cargo platform of small truck, which is mounted on the stopper board of the cargo platform of the small truck. The loading cargoes are repeatedly tied by the rope or rubber belt which is repeatedly wound on the circular bars and the hook sections to more firmly locate the cargoes so as to ensure safety. The upper and lower connecting rods are independently assembled and can freely cooperate with various patterns to vary the pattern of the connecting seat of the tying bar.
A conventional small truck has a cargo platform. The periphery of the cargo platform is mounted with folding stopper boards. A tying bar is welded on the stopper board to prevent the cargoes from dropping out during transferring. The outer face of each stopper board is disposed with several small-size hook sections. By means of a rope or a rubber belt, the cargo can be repeatedly tied and firmly fixed on the hook sections and the tying bars. In order to ensure that the cargo is firmly tied, the rope or rubber belt is repeatedly hooked on the hook sections and the welded tying bars. However, the hook section is a semicircular structure so that the area allowing the hooked rope or rubber belt is very small and the rope or rubber belt tends to loosen from the hook section. This may lead to an accident. With respect to the welded tying bar, the tying bar cannot be replaced to have different patterns so that the pattern of the connecting seat cannot be varied.